freshbeatbandfandomcom-20200214-history
Graduation Day
" " is an episode of The Fresh Beat Band from the third season. Characters Present *Twist *Kiki *Shout *Marina *Melody *Ms. Piccolo *Reed *The Junior Beats Summary Marina needs help to decide what she wants to be after graduation. Plot Twist is seen packing his backpack for music school. Marina reminds him that he doesn't need his backpack; the Fresh Beats are graduating from music school today! Since they're done with school and won't be going there anymore, all they need are their instruments to play their song at the graduation. But Twist needs his headphones to play the song, and he already packed them. So he begins unpacking to get his headphones. But the headphones are so deep in the backpack that he has to drive in to get them. The Fresh Beats pack their instruments in their car and drive to the stage where they'll be graduating. The Fresh Beats reach the stage where they'll be graduating. "We're all set and ready to rehearse our graduation song. I'm so excited!" Marina excitedly tells the viewers. The Fresh Beats begin rehearsing their graduation song. But Marina is so excited that she plays the song very fast until Kiki, Twist, and Shout stop her. They tell her that the speed of the music should be fast but not that fast. Marina is just really excited to graduate, so she tries playing the music slowly. The Fresh Beats see their caps and gowns for graduation and their diplomas. When Shout tells the viewers that Miss Piccolo will announce their names as she gives them their diplomas, he says "Congratulations, Fresh Beats!" in her voice! Twist and the girls mistakenly think Shout literally talked in Miss Piccolo's voice until the real Miss Piccolo comes in to see them. Miss Piccolo tells them that they can be anything they want to be now that they're done with school. The Fresh Beats are going to miss music school, but they begin to think of all the amazing things they'll do now that they're all done with school. All the Fresh Beats, except Marina, know exactly what they want to be. Marina excitedly asks each of her friends what they want to be. Kiki wants to be a ballerina-racecar driver. Twist wants to be a beatboxing firefighter who could fight fires with grape jelly. Shout wants to be a tennis-playing conductor. Marina tries to think of what she wants to be, but she's having trouble. She hasn't a clue of what she wants to be. Kiki, Twist, and Shout decide to help her out. Twist suggests that she should be a chef. He puts a big chef's hat over her, but it's so big that only her feet are visible. A chef isn't quite right for Marina. Kiki suggests a construction worker. Marina tries it out, but the jackhammer is very dangerous. She falls off when it shakes so much, but at least she's okay. Being a construction worker isn't right either; besides she could really get hurt. Shout suggests that she should be a surfer. But Marina doesn't like the fact that she has to get wet all the time. She doesn't think a surfer is what she wants to be either. Well, there has to be something she's comfortable with. Kiki and the boys offer to help their friend decide what she wants to be. Marina happily thanks her friends, and Kiki happily replies with, "Sure! I mean that's why you've got friends like us!" As the band sings A Friend Like You, Kiki and the boys help Marina decide what she wants to be by having her try out different careers. Marina tries to be a mailwoman, a cowgirl, and a scientist. But none of them are quite right for her. As Marina tries to unlock the mailbox, the mail flies out of the slot. When she's trying to try out a lasso, she lassoes her friends. When she mixes a few chemicals, it's really fun until the chemicals turn into a geyser and splatter all around, leaving her to have to use an umbrella. Poor Marina; she can't seem to find out what she wants to do, and nothing she tries is right for her. What's she going to do? After the song, Kiki and the boys ask Marina what she thinks when they find that Marina has disappeared. Before they know it, Marina is seen in a pile of purple and turquoise occupation clothes and props she'd been trying earlier. She looks overwhelmed, and she appreciates her friends trying to help her. Then she thinks she knows what she wants to be: a "Giant Smoothie". What? "Oh, no, wait. I'm just thirsty," giggles Marina in embarrassment. That's so funny! Very funny, Marina! Melody overhears her and is happy to help her with that. She gives the Fresh Beats graduation grape smoothies, and they tell her and Reed what they want to be. Twist decides he wants to be a dancing astronaut who sells pretzels in space. Marina still hasn't decided, but whatever it is, it'll be perfect for her. But then the Fresh Beats realize one thing they didn't even think of in the first place. The Fresh Beats will be really busy and in different places. Kiki will be at the racetrack. Shout will be at the tennis court. Twist will be in outer space. Marina will be...somewhere doing something. If they're in different places, they can't be the Fresh Beat Band anymore. Not a band anymore? The Fresh Beats had been so excited about what they wanted to be that they didn't think about that, and they never realized they'd be splitting up. Uh-oh, this isn't good. That means their graduation song will be their last song they'll ever play together! Oh, no! It's getting worse; graduation is starting. That means they're getting closer to splitting up. This is it. This is the last time the Fresh Beats will ever take the stage as a band together. The Fresh Beats play their song. Marina decides to delay the song, so the Fresh Beats won't have to graduate. But then she realizes that she knows what she wants to be. She wants to be with the Fresh Beat Band! This is her heart's true desire! What a good choice, Marina! Kiki, Twist, and Shout give up their dreams and stay together, and they rock the music school graduation with Marina! Trivia *The Fresh Beats graduate from music school. *This is Tara Perry's first episode as Marina. Shayna Rose left the show to get married and pursue other projects. *The Fresh Beats have new outfits, and Marina has a new drumset. *Starting with this episode, some songs have been replaced. Friends Give Friends A Hand and Get Up and Go Go were replaced by A Friend Like You and Here We Go. No Problem We Can’t Solve was replaced with We’re Unstoppable. The music school day song was replaced by Another Perfect Day. Kick Up Your Shoes was replaced by Music (Keeps Me Movin). Let’s Play was replaced by Good Times. *Last appearance of Ms. Piccolo. She'll be replaced by Harper. *It's kind of funny that the cowgirl occupation isn't right for Marina because she was a cowgirl in Twist's dream in Fresh Beats In Toyland. Well, that was just a dream. *If Marina had known earlier in the episode what she wanted to be after graduation, she wouldn't have chosen to stay with the Fresh Beat Band, and the Fresh Beats would've separated for sure. *When Marina was trying to be a scientist, she was wearing leggings that completely cover her legs. *Starting with this episode, Marina will be driving the Fresh Beats' car more often. *Marina was able to change her clothes so quickly when Kiki, Twist, and Shout were choosing career options for her. Goofs *Marina's hair was loose when she was working with the chemicals. Having long hair loose while working with chemicals is dangerous. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Tara Perry